


An Abundance of Opinions

by Splintered_Star



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Gen, Timeline What Timeline, self amusement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vaguely-racist vigilante walks over to a Jewish vigilante... Watchmen slides into the Xavier Estate, and, well, it's only a few minutes before the fights start.  Flagrantly ignores all timelines for my own amusement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Abundance of Opinions

**Author's Note:**

> There is no justification for this. I don't know how this happened, or why, or what point in either story this is in, but it amuses the hell out of me, so I don't care.

Charles scanned over the masks, stared at Rorschach for a long moment, and then recoiled, mumbling, “Gah, his *brain*.”  
That should have been the first hint.  
Fifteen minutes later, Rorschach made a less-than-polite comment about Jewish privilege that made Dan wince and Erik stand up, very slowly.  
Another three minutes and the two men were growling at each other, Rorschach’s mask shifting angrily and metal shifting in a hostile aura around Erik. Dan was sighing into his hands and Charles was behind Erik, attempting to calm him down carefully and utterly failing at it.  
Eddie watched the metal rippling and grinned. “Twenty bucks on the German kid.”  
Dan was torn between being appalled at the idea and being offended at the slight to his partner. Eddie smirked, like he knew something others didn’t. But he usually looked like that.  
That was when the fist fight started.  
A few minutes later, Dan blinked several times, reached into his wallet, pulled out a $20 and handed it to Eddie.  
Eddie grinned and tucked it into a pocket. “Told ya.”  
To be entirely fair, Rorschach hadn’t technically “lost”. He had merely seen the mass of knives, forks, and other assorted metal objects flicking around him and grumbled something about a “tactical retreat.”  
It was close enough.


End file.
